<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Needed by captaincastle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22903066">Needed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/captaincastle/pseuds/captaincastle'>captaincastle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Walking Dead (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - No Zombies, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:08:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,507</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22903066</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/captaincastle/pseuds/captaincastle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a stressful week, and Shane's gonna make it better.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Shane Walsh/Reader, Shane Walsh/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Needed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>it's been ages since i've written some shane, so i wanted to just write a little something to get back in the swing of it</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s a quiet night tonight. Finally. For the past few days it’s been nothing but chaos. Yesterday, your car had a flat tire on your way home from work. It was no sweat for Shane to come get you and fix the tire, but it was just something else piled onto your already stressful day from work. Over the weekend, Shane had gotten sick - which was rare. You managed not to get sick, but you had to help care for him. His stubbornness was difficult with him being sick, you had to make him rest, make him sleep. You’ve barely had time for yourself, barely had time to breathe and catch up on your sleep. </p><p>Shane took you out tonight for dinner, he didn’t want you to feel like you had to cook. When it comes to food he’s easy going as long as he gets something. He’ll eat whatever is in the kitchen, but it had been awhile since the two of you had eaten out. </p><p>The food was good, and the company even better. Shane was a good date. Throughout the course of the meal, Shane could tell you were exhausted. He kept you laughing and carried the conversation to help lift your spirits as best he could. </p><p>The drive home was quiet. The radio had been on but Shane turned it off, giving you some peace. He took your hand in his, and you leaned over to rest your head on his arm across the console. You could have fallen asleep there and you might have had the drive been longer. </p><p>Your weary feet carried you in the door, and you headed straight for the bathroom to shower. Shane followed, but only to change clothes in the bedroom. </p><p>Part of him wanted to join you in that shower, and part of you wished he would. But he wanted to let you breathe, besides he had a game he’d like to catch the ending of. </p><p>Before you stepped in the bathroom, you caught a glimpse of Shane leaving the bedroom. He’d stripped down to a pair of dark red boxers. Your eyes lingered on his ass as he left. You know he probably saw you, he always does. It won’t be the first nor the last. But hey, he’s your husband you’ve got a right to check out his ass. </p><p>You think about him while you shower. You’re so used to him barging in your shower to pin you up against the wall, even being there makes you feel an achy need between your legs. It’s only then you realize it’s been several days since you and Shane have had sex. Certainly not since before he was sick which was Thursday night. It’s Tuesday night now. You have half a mind to get out and tell him to come in, take you against the wall. But shower sex is usually quick. No, you want this to be drawn out. </p><p>Turning off the water, you can hear Shane shout at the TV in excitement. His voice carries through the small house. You dry off and reach for your clothes, but then pause. You’re not exactly subtle when you want Shane. Or maybe he just knows. But wearing a towel says a lot more than putting clothes on. Besides, a towel is easier for him to yank off. </p><p>When you married Shane, you had couples tell you that eventually your love life in the bedroom will become stale. That’s never been an issue with him. You think you’ll always want him. And he’s just as hungry for you as he was the first time. </p><p>Arousal and excitement is already making you giddy. </p><p>You walk into the living room, the sounds of the game become louder. Shane’s on the couch. He’s on the edge of the seat, legs spread. His arms are resting on his knees, he’s holding the remote with both hands and it’s resting against his mouth. His eyes are glued to the game, but when he sees you come in out of his peripheral, he turns his head towards you quickly. </p><p>His smile is easy and warm. His tense shoulders relax now that his attention is on you. </p><p>“You doin’ alright little darlin’?” he asks, still smiling. </p><p>“Who’s winning?” you ask nodding towards the TV. </p><p>“Eh, it’s over,” he huffs and hits the mute button. “You alright?” he asks again. </p><p>“Can I ask you something?” </p><p>He nods, he’s confused. And there’s a worried look on his brow. </p><p>“Do you feel good?”</p><p>“Yeah, I do,” he smiles. He’s got that look. His eyes have lingered on your curves and bare legs. </p><p>“Ok then,” you smile and walk over to him. He anticipates and scoots back a little on the couch. Big hands reach for your hips and he guides you down on his lap. </p><p>“What do you need baby?” he hums rutting his already hardening cock against your bare center. The thin piece of fabric between you is a tease. </p><p>You groan, it’s too much too soon. So you shift over and straddle his thigh. Your bare flesh rests against his bare thigh. He catches on, and flexes the muscle, giving you a firm place to sit. </p><p>His grin is devilish as his hands guide you. Your clit drags across his skin, and you shudder against him. </p><p>“That’s it darlin’ that’s it,” he coos squeezing your hips. </p><p>So much for wanting to savor it, because before you know it, you’re rubbing against him as fast as your body will allow. </p><p>“Easy,” he laughs. You’re chasing the high, but it’s not enough. </p><p>“Shane,” you grunt, feeling a little out of breath. </p><p>“Shhh let me,” he tells you. He wraps a strong arm around your back, and lifts you up. Following his lead, your legs wrap around his waist. Your kisses are sloppy and needy, kissing whatever you can get your lips on. But he is cool as a cucumber walking you back to your bedroom. Make no mistake, he loves this. He loves you being all needy for him. It’s stroking his pride, but damn it makes him feel good to be so loved by you. </p><p>Shane lays you down on the bed and crawls right in between your legs. He’s got a hand on each thigh, and starts to place kisses along the trembling skin of your thighs. His stubble scrapes, his lips tease and soothe, his teeth bite. No matter how much you buck and whine, he moves at the pace he chooses. </p><p>His big hands release your thighs, and he knows they’ll clamp around his head. But he needs to get his hands up on your chest. He harshly cups one breast, your nipple hardening into his palm. With the other, he pinches and teases your nipple with his fingers. </p><p>He teases your breasts continuously, and then puts his mouth on your sex. </p><p>If there’s anything Shane knows about you, it’s all the right buttons to push. He knows you like the back of his hand. He knows your body like the back of his hand. He knows just what to do to make that pussy of yours flutter in the best ways. He knows that tonight you’re tired, that tonight you don’t wanna work for it. If he had to guess, and he’d be right, you want to enjoy this. Not a rushed quickie. </p><p>And he knows how to draw it out. </p><p>The smug bastard is smirking between your legs, because you’re shouting his name and bucking against him. He has you right where he wants you and you’re about to snap. </p><p>Normally, this would be when he’d stop and slide his cock into your heat. But he keeps going and lets you come all over his tongue. </p><p>“Shane,” you sigh his name, “thank you,” you say with a shudder. </p><p>He looks up between your legs and gives a soft wink. He presses under your belly button, then he moves up your body. He kisses at you neck while he shimmies out of his boxers. You’re more than ready for him, and he enters you with a good deep groan. </p><p>He’s so tightly wound he knows it won’t be long for him. A steady thumb rubs circles against you, while he thrusts his hips. You come again just a few seconds before he does. His chest heaves, and he kisses at your neck. Then he migrates up to your lips and all over your face. </p><p>“Thank you for taking care of me,” you wrap your arms around his shoulders and squeeze him tight. </p><p>He presses a kiss to your cheek, “darlin’, you needed some lovin’ from ol’ Shane, and it’s my pleasure to give it!” He laughs at himself, but you still playfully smack his arm. </p><p>“Really though,” you kiss him back and run your fingers through his thick curls. </p><p>He nuzzles your neck and whispers a ‘you’re welcome’ against your skin. He’s grateful for how well you took care of him over the weekend, but that’s just what you do isn’t it?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>